Quando Fazemos um Desejo - EM PORTUGUES
by Simone
Summary: No dia do Casamento, a noiva fica nervosa. Mas quem pode culpa-la?


Quando Fazemos Um Desejo por Simone

**Quando fazemos um desejo   
por Simone**

Nota: Essa fiction foi escrita exclusivamente para o Legado da Escrita - Casa das Noivas.  
Distribuição: Legado da Escrita, The Claddagh Fanfiction Archive e Angel-Brasil. Outros, peçam antes por favor.  
Feedback: ADORO! claddagh@ieg.com.br  
Sinopse: No dia do casamento, a noiva entra em pânico. Quem pode condená-la.  
Dedicatória: A Carola, por ter pedido estórias de noivas e feito uma solteira convicta escrever esse pedacinho de estória. Carola, obrigada por toda força que você sempre me deu!  
Nota 2 - A estória foi escrita em 40 minutos... de novo. Preciso parar com isso : )  
Nota 3 - Primeira fic em portugues que não é B/A

**************

  
Ela se olhou mais uma vez no espelho e alisou a saia do vestido branco. O vestido era simples e delicado, a barra da saia era toda bordada e brilhava cada vez que ela se mexia. Isso a deixava fascinada e era exatamente esse o motivo dela estar em frente ao espelho há mais ou menos 45 minutos. 

Ela podia ouvir o barulho das pessoas se movimentando no andar de baixo, pratos sendo arrumados nas mesas e um homem testando o equipamento de som. Mas na verdade a única coisa que ela ouvia mesmo era o barulho ensurdecedor das batidas de seu coração.

Tum, tum, tum.

* Droga, a saia está com uma prega. * 

Ela saiu da frente do espelho e começou a retirar o vestido. Pelos seus cálculos ainda faltavam 12 horas para o casamento. 12 horas para ela se acalmar. 12 horas para ele desistir. DOZE LONGAS HORAS.

Com o maior cuidado possível, Cordelia pendurou o vestido de volta no cabide e sentou-se na beirada da cama, queixo apoiado nas mão e olhar perdido no espaço. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar se eles estavam mesmo fazendo a coisa certa. Já havia passado tanto tempo que ele tinha ido embora e de repente ele volta e o mundo dela começa a girar de uma maneira totalmente diferente. O mundo de Cordelia Chase começa a girar em torno dele, e somente dele. Toda dor e sofrimento esquecidos, toda angústia deixada de lado no momento em que ela mergulhou novamente nos olhos dele. Já fazia tanto tempo que ela não escutava aquela voz que na hora que ele a chamou pelo nome, Cordelia sentiu o chão se abrir embaixo de seus pés. Ela poderia ter morrido naquele momento apenas por ter escutado o amor da sua vida chamando seu nome baixinho.

Foi um momento mágico, íntimo. O mais íntimo que eles haviam tido desde que ele havia ido embora. A voz dele entrou na corrente sangüínea de Cordelia como um veneno, tomando todas as partes de seu corpo e intoxicando sua alma, enchendo sua vida de amor e devoção. Ela nem sentiu a cafeteira cair da sua mão até que Angel entrou na sala correndo por causa do barulho.

Angel. Ele também não acreditou na hora que o viu e envolveu o outro homem em um grande abraço. E era como se nada nunca tivesse sido diferente. Os três estavam juntos novamente. Angel, Cordelia e Doyle. 

Com um suspiro de felicidade Cordelia se jogou na cama e fechou os olhos. Ela sabia que precisava dormir ou estaria horrível na hora da cerimônia. Mas ela tinha medo de acordar e tudo não ter passado de um sonho como tantos outros nos quais Doyle voltava e a embalava em seus braços. E dos quais ela acordava banhada em suor e chorando sem parar.

Só de pensar nisso, Cordelia abriu os olhos assustada. Nunca ela poderia ter imaginado que se sentiria tão insegura por causa de seu casamento. Mas também ela nunca havia pensado em se casar com o Mensageiro dos Poderes Que Valem. O Mensageiro que morreu para salvar seus amigos em nome da boa luta, o Mensageiro que...

"Princesa..." era ele. A mão de Doyle pousou suavemente na testa de Cordelia e ela olhou para o rosto de seu futuro marido. Ela nunca iria se cansar de admirar aqueles olhos verdes, sinceros e profundos. Cordelia percebeu que ele estava esperando ela responder e sorriu pra ele.

"Oi... quer dizer, bom dia."

Doyle acariciou os cabelos de Cordelia.

"Bom dia? Mas se você nem dormiu, como posso te dar bom dia?" Ele tentou fazer uma cara zangada pra ela mas não teve o menor sucesso. "Me diga princesa, porque você não dormiu?"

Ela se agarrou ao pescoço dele e soluçou.

"Porque eu não quero acordar desse sonho. É o primeiro sonho lindo e perfeito que eu tenho desde que você... desde que... Ah, você sabe."

Doyle afastou Cordelia um pouco e olhou sério para ela.

"Desde que eu morri. Eu morri princesa. Mas por você eu voltei e ninguém nunca vai nos separar de novo entendeu?"

Prendendo o choro, Cordelia mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto balançava a cabeça em concordância. Doyle trouxe ela para perto e a embalou até que ela adormecesse. Sem resistir a seu próprio cansaço, o Mensageiro também adormeceu.

********

Cordelia acordou algumas horas depois, o pescoço meio dolorido por causa da posição imposta pelo braço de Doyle que estava firmemente em volta de seus ombros. Tudo estava perfeito, menos a hora que o relógio estava marcando. E Angel de braços cruzados parado no meio do quarto, já com a roupa que ele ia usar na cerimônia.

Cordelia cutucou Doyle.

"O que... Angel!" O irlandês olhou para o amigo. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Salvando seu casamento." O vampiro disse mal humorado. "Sinceramente, faltam apenas 45 minutos para a cerimônia e vocês ai enroscados como dois pombinhos enamorados. Vamos logo!"

Doyle deu um pulo da cama e Angel o arrastou para fora do quarto. Na mesma hora Buffy entrou no quarto e começou a dar ordens a noiva.

"Levante logo daí! Preciso dar um jeito no seu cabelo e colocar você dentro do vestido..." A caçadora olhou para o vestido e gritou. "Meu deus, ele está todo amassado!!"

Suspirando Cordelia argumentou.

"Buffy, você não precisa fazer isso. Nós não somos amigas."

Magoada, Buffy olhou para Cordelia.

"Eu sei disso, mas não vai ser esse detalhe que vai me impedir de ajudar você a ser feliz. Uma de nós precisa ser amada, Cordelia."

Sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, Cordelia ficou calada e deixou Buffy arrumar seus cabelos e o vestido, e ficou surpresa ao se olhar no espelho e descobrir que estava muito bonita. Emocionada, ela envolveu a outra mulher em um abraço sincero.

"Espero um dia poder retribuir o favor."

Buffy deu de ombros.

"Não se preocupe, quem sabe um dia. Agora espere um pouco que o Angel já vem buscar você."

Nunca Cordelia havia reparado como era longo o percurso de seu quarto no Hyperion até o meio do saguão. Ela não sabia se era porque Angel estava andando devagar demais ou se ela estava com muita pressa de chegar perto de Doyle. O juiz que realizou a cerimônia deve ter falado coisas maravilhosas, pois todos estavam emocionados. Porém Cordelia e Doyle só escutavam as promessas silenciosas que um fazia ao outro e nada no mundo era mais importante do que isso.

Ao selarem a união com o singelo beijo na frente dos convidados, o casal sabia que suas vidas nunca seriam tranqüilas, porém suas noites seriam quentes e seus sonhos realidade.

FIM


End file.
